Herman Van Rompuy
Herman Achille Van Rompuy is a Falleentium and Entloland politician, who formerly served as Entish Finance Minister and then as the Vice State Chancellor. A politician from the Conservative and Reform Party, Van Rompuy was a former leader of the Entish Conservative Party, he stood down as leader to create his own national party. On 16th March 569AER, Van Rompuy setup the members of party with friend and adviser Jose Barraoso. Van Rompuy is now an honorary president of the FCRP after stepping down from leader. Early life and family Early life Born in Graanor, Entloland, to Dr (later Professor) Vic Van Rompuy and Germaine Geens, he attended Coldsmith College in Graanor, where History and Law were his main subjects. During his early teens, he was an avid rock and roll fan, especially of singer Elvis Presley. Later he studied at the University of Graanor and received a bachelor's degree in philosophy and a master's degree in applied economics. He worked at the Falleentium central bank from 535AER to 537AER. From 540AER to 548AER he was a lecturer at the Entish School of Modern Development and Political Studies (now Entish University of Economic Studies); from 544AER he was also a lecturer at the Metropolitan College of Law, History and Geography (now Metropolitan District Law College). Family Van Rompuy is married to Geertrui Windels, with whom he has four children: Peter (born 535AER), Laura (born 537AER), Elke (born 538AER) and Thomas (born 540AER). His eldest son, Peter, is active in the Entish Conservative party and stood as a candidate in the Entloland regional elections of 553AER. His younger brother, Eric Van Rompuy, is also a politician in the ECP and was a junior minister in the Entloland Government. His sister, Tine Van Rompuy, is a banker in Corrintrin. He has another sister, Anita Van Rompuy, who is not politically active. His father, Vic Van Rompuy, was an economics professor. Political career Early career Van Rompuy was the chairman of the national Entish Conservative Party youth council. From 545AER to 549AER he worked in the ministerial cabinets of Leo Tindemans and Gaston Geens. In 550AER he was elected as the Chairman of the Entish Conservative Party. In 551AER he shortly served as State Vice-Chancellor of Entloland, but stepped down for the next election in 557AER. Member of the Entloland House of Representatives He was elected to the Entish House of Representatives in the 544AER general election, but he remained a minister, also. After his party's defeat in the 549AER general election, he became a member of the Chamber of Representatives in the opposition. He was re-elected three times, before stepping down to run for national office. Conservative & Reform Party In 569AER, Van Rompuy along with closest advisers and friends set up the Conservative and Reform party. Their message was clear: they felt like there was a gap on the political stage of true conservatism that works for the ordinary man, not the rich, nor the poor, but everyone. The party staunchly believes in economic and social reforms as well as building up the military to preserve the peace. Van Rompuy has been extremely vocal in opposition, even without being an MP, telling the Federal Liberals to resign from the UKIP coalition when they suggested abolishing the monarchy. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium